Captive
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: In order to escape hectic city life, Olivia and Brian plan a trip to Florida with there 2-year old daughter. Their world is shattered when two criminals kidnap and terrorize them.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia and Brian have been married now for three years, they have a two-year old daughter named Jade. They had planned this trip now for over six months, they were planning on staying in a different hotel each night, as they went through each state, it was going to take them almost a whole day of driving to get to their final destination in Florida, but instead they decided to stop in every other state and stay, first stop was going to be Delaware.

"Well you ready?" Brian asked as he watched Olivia strap Jade into her car seat, giving her a doll to play with.

"I'm ready honey." She said smiling as she pulled Brian in for a kiss, before getting in the car.

"Well, only 65 miles until our first detour." Brian said as he buckled his seat belt, and put the car in gear.

"Yep, let's get going!" Olivia said slipping off her sandal's, exposing her painted black toe nails, and putting them up on the dash. Brian looked over and smiled at her before sliding down his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Let's roll!" He said driving off.

One hour later, "Are we gonna stop soon hun? I gotta pee, I'm sure change Jade's diaper, and I'm getting a little hungry, aren't you?" Olivia asked looking over at Brian.

"I could eat." Brian said smiling at Liv "Watch for sign's saying 'Rest Stop' or that have food sign's on them, that'll be our next exit." He added. Olivia just nodded her head as she turned on the music lightly.

"Oh, hey there's one for Ihop!" Liv said pointing out a sign.

"I love Ihop." Brian replied as he turned on his turn signal ready to turn on the next exit.

Olivia turned around and looked at Jade, "Hi honey, want some nummy waffle's?" Liv asked her daughter with a smile on her face.

Jade looked at her mommy and just giggled, as she played with her doll.

"Wait right here baby, I'm gonna go get some gas, and then we'll all walk over to Ihop." Brian said before getting out of the car.

"Ready to go get some good food, princess?" Olivia asked as she saw Brian coming out of the gas station, she got out and unbuckled Jade from her car seat.

"Mommmmy." Jade said playfully as she ran her hand's through Olivia's hair, playing with it.

"What baby?" Olivia asked gently. Jade just giggled and continued playing with her hair.

"Here, want me to carry her?" Brian asked.

"Sure honey." Olivia said handing Jade over to her daddy. They all walked into the resturaunt, stomach's growling from the smell of the food.

"How many?" A blonde waitress asked.

"Uhm, 3 and can we get a high chair?" Olivia responded before Brian could.

"Alright, follow me!" The waitress said cheerfully. "Here you go, what can I get you all to drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a coffee." Brian responded.

"I think I'd just like a ice water, and do you have any apple juice?" Liv asked.

"We don't sorry, but we have orange juice." The waitress responded.

"No thanks, what about Milk?" Olivia replied.

"Yes we have plain or chocolate." The waitress replied.

"Mommy, mommy chocolate." Jade said hearing the word chocolate.

"Well you head her." Olivia said laughing.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks, while you decide on what to eat." The waitress said before dashing off to the back.

"Gosh, I am starving." Olivia said aloud as she looked the menu over.

"Me too, I feel like I could eat this whole menu, and still not be full." Brian joked.

"Silly. What do you want baby?" Olivia asked her daughter pointing to three food options. Jade pointed to the grilled cheese, and fries.

"Here's your drinks, and here's a coloring page for the little one." The waitress said setting all these things down on the table, "Do you know what you'd like to eat?" she asked pulling out a pen and paper.

"I'd like the Garden omelette, and a side of the strawberry banana pancakes, and for her, she's like the kid's meal grilled cheese with fries." Olivia responded, and then waited for Brian to order his.

"Yes, I'd like the T-bone steak, and egg combo with french toast please." Brian said handing over all the menus back to the waitress.

"Alright I'll be back in a jiffy." The waitress said smiling back at them.

"So how many more miles before we go to our first hotel?" Liv asked as she put her straw in her water, and leaning in to take a sip.

"About 35." Brian replied as he helped Jade color on her coloring page.

"Not to bad then." Olivia replied.

"Nope, not at all, I'm glad we decided to stay the night at these hotels, could you imagine how cranky little miss would be if she had to ride in the car for over sixteen hours?" Brian asked.

"Oh lord." Olivia exclaimed as she rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Dinner's served!" The waitress said putting their plates down in front of each of them.

Thirty minutes later, "Mmm, I am stuffed." Liv said patting her belly.

"Me too." Brian added stretching his hands out above his head. "Jade ate real good too." he added with a smile.

"Yes she did, and now it's time for her and mommy to go potty." Olivia added picking up Jade from the high chair.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pay the bill and then use the bathroom, meet y'all outside." He replied. Olivia nodded her head.

"Come with mommy." Olivia said taking her daughter to the back by her hand.

"Gosh, it got a little chilly since the last time we were out here." Liv said rubbing her hands together.

"Yea let's get to that hotel, and get warmed up." Brian said with a wink.

"Oh stop it, but yes let's get to that hotel." Liv said playfully.

"Alright, we ready?" Brian asked looking into Liv's eyes.

"Yep, were ready, I bet Jade will be asleep by the time we get there." Olivia said.

"Yea, she probably will..it'll be around 9:45 before we get there." Brian replied knowing that was late for Jade.

"On the road again, I just can't wait to get back on the road again." Brian started singing softly.

Olivia just giggled at him "Gosh, I love you." She said.

"I love you to baby." He said as he reached for her hand.

It was reaching upon ten o clock and Olivia was pretty sure they were lost. "Brian it said to take exit 7, we took exit 17?!" She said looking at her Iphone screen.

"What, no we didn't..we'll be there soon..come on have a little faith." Brian replied.

Olivia just snarled at him "Typical man." She said shaking her head.

"Well Olivia, excuse me, I just don't think relying on a piece of technology is the right way to go about this." Brian said with attitude.

Olivia just rolled her eyes "Shouldn't we be getting gas soon?" She asked leaning over to look at the gauge.

"Yea, I'll pull over here." Brian said pointing to a 24/7 gas station.

"Good, will you ask them for directions?" Liv asked.

"Well if it'll make you happy." Brian said with a sigh, Olivia nodded her head and gave him a sassy smile.

"Be back in a few" He said shutting the door as he walked into the green and yellow gas station. Almost fifteen minutes later Brian comes back out with his head hung.

"Okay, okay you were right." Brian said giving in.

"Uhuh, I knew it..so how far off are we?" She asked.

"Somehow we've gotten ourselves over two and a half hours away from where we should be." Brian said looking down at the map that the old man had drawn on from the gas station.

"Oh geez." Olivia said as she placed her hand on her head.

"Well he said there was a motel about ten minutes away from here, we could go there stay one night, clear our heads and get up bright and early to head back where we need to be." Brian spoke.

Olivia liked the sound of that "Sure." She spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the old, run down motel with a blinking vacancy light, they were weary.

"Think we should just keep driving?" Brian asked Olivia as he parked the car in the lot with only two other cars parked.

"Oh, you've watched to many movies honey, we'll be fine!" Olivia said cheerfully as she got out of the car and opened the door to get out Jade.

"Hi there." A younger man, in his late 20's said as he walked closer to Brian and Olivia.

"Uh, Hey.." Brian replied, Olivia just gave a smile as she wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"Where are y'all from?" The younger man continued to speak.

"New York..you?" Brian asked as he grabbed Olivia's bag and his.

"Oh me? I'm from all over..Never been to New York though, that's for rich folks I hear." He said as he ran his hand through his black scraggly hair.

"Hey, listen no offense, but we're pretty tired, we just wanna check in and get some sleep." Brian said seeing Olivia's face, urging him to wrap things up. The guy just smirked and walked back to his room.

"Come on let's get you two inside." Brian said wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist as he held the two duffel bags in his other hand.

"Hello?" Brian asked out loud not seeing anyone at the desk. "Look Liv, I know you think I'm crazy..but let's just keep driving." Olivia just rolled her eyes, and nodded her head towards a sleeping Jade that lied in her arms.

"Fine." Brian said almost under his breath, just then an Older man in his 70's came through the doorway, "Would you like a room?" He said with no expression. Brian nodded his head. "Alright that's sixty-five dollars, here's your key." The man spoke laying the key on the counter as Brian slid the cash over to him. "Thanks" he said as he picked the duffel bags back up, and walked down the hall "22" Brian spoke out aloud as he looked for their room.

"Brian honey." Liv said nodding her head towards their room.

"Thanks" Brian said as he smiled at Liv, and opened the door.

Olivia walked in, there was only one bed, it was a full size, not big enough for the whole family to sleep in. "Dammit, were gonna need a crib." She said quietly as she layed Jade in the middle of the bed.

"Okay baby, I'll go get it." Brian said giving Liv a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks honey." She said smiling at him. Olivia went through her bag finding a oversized 'NYPD' shirt, and a pair of pajama shorts to change into, she watched as Jade slept on the bed and she headed to the bathroom to change. Olivia let out a sigh as she let down her hair from the pony tail it was in, she was washing her face when she thought she had heard Brian come in, "In the bathroom." She said lightly as she towled down her face. She opened the door and her heart dropped what she saw was something she could never get out of her mind, two men, one of which she had met earlier outside, one with a gun pointed to her daughters head, and one pointed at her's.

"Shhh." One of them exclaimed putting his finger to his lips. She nodded as they motioned her to come over to them.

"Where's your husband?" The one that had met him earlier asked.

"He-he went to get a crib for our daughter, please..please don't hurt her." She said putting her hands in the air.

"Shutup." He said as he heard someone fumbling with the door.

"Liv, they didn't have a cr-." Brian stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Olivia lying on the bed beside their daughter with a gun pointed to their heads, and a gun pointed at him.

"Oh god, please don't hurt my family..what do you want?" He asked as panic ran through his body.

"Money, I promise we wont hurt you..but we want all the money you got." One of the men spoke up.

"Okay, Okay..you can have it." Brian said pulling out his wallet, emptying it out in front of them.

"Oh no, we want whats in your credit cards to." He exclaimed, not happy with the four hundred-dollar bills that had fallen out of his wallet.

"we, we can't take those out, not unless we go to our bank, in New York." Brian said.

"Well, we'll go get it." The man said as he threw Olivia's purse to Brian to get the cash out of it.

"Here." Brian said emptying out Liv's wallet.

"Good boy." the man said grabbing up all the money. "Now get on your knees." He said pointing the gun at Brian's temple.

"Okay, okay." Brian said as he got down on the floor with his hands in the air.

"Don't kill him, please." Olivia said frantically.

"Shut up!" The man said pointing the gun at Olivia.

"Liv baby, let's just give them what they want then we'll go home." Brian exclaimed.

"Yea, if your good..you'll all go home." The man said as he pulled out some rope from a backpack. "Here tie him up." The man instructed his partner.

"Come on you don't wanna do this, I'll corporate man." Brian said trying to stall them.

"It's either you, or your pretty wife here." Jason said. "Fine, here." Brian said offering himself up, and giving him his wrists. "See everyone's gonna be just fine if we keep going along like this." Kevin said as he smiled down at Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on the coast is clear." Jason said to his partner Mike. "I've got the wife, and the baby..you take the husband." Jason added as he pushed a gun into the back of Liv's back.

"Come on big guy." Mike said helping Brian up.

"Come on, hurry up." Jason said as he rushed Mike and Brian over to the dark blue Van.

"Drive, Mike." Jason said as he shut the van door quickly.

"Please, don't hurt my wife and kid...please." Brian begged as he set in the front seat, not being able to see Olivia or his daughter Jade.

"Shut up Old man, and we'll all be fine." Jason said shushing Brian.

"Hey man, so what do you do for a living?" Mike asked.

"I'm a co-" Brian was cut off by Liv.

"Contractor, he's a contractor." Liv replied.

"Was I asking you sweetheart?" Mike asked slightly annoyed.

"No..sorry." Liv replied.

"So, what's mommy do for work, since she's Mrs. Chatty Cathy back there?" Mike asked.

"Dude, why are you asking them questions right now, just be quite and drive." Jason said.

"Sorry Jason." Mike replied as he turned the radio on.

"What's that noise?" Mike asked Jason.

"It's coming from the damn van, pull over." Jason said.

"Okay man, let me just find a good spot." Mike said.

"Were on the damn back roads..pull over now." Jason said angrily.

"Shh, or you'll wake the baby." Liv said.

"Don't you tell me to shh." Jason said waving the gun in Liv's face. Liv just rolled her eyes.

"I'll deal with your bitch wife in a minute." Jason said with a gross smile as he looked at Brian through the window.

"Don't you dare touch my wife." Brian said angrily. Jason just looked at him and laughed.

"He wont touch you Liv, I promise." Brian said.

"Do you see anything up there to cut the ropes with?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Hey you two, what the hell you whispering about?" Jason asked as he flung the door open.

"About our daughter, do you mind?" Liv said in a smart ass tone.

"That's it..come here." Jason said as he drug Olivia by her hair out of the van.

"Stop...please...you jerk..stop." Liv said as she was being pulled out.

"Now you listen to me, you're a disrespectful bitch who needs to learn whose in charge around here." Jason said as he held Liv by her hair.

"I-I'm sorry..please just leave me alone." Liv asked putting her hands up in surrender mode.

"Oh no, you ain't getting away with it that easily." Jason said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew..you creep...get..off..of me." Liv yelled as she struggled between Jason and the side of the Van. "Bri-.." Liv whispered as Jason's hand slipped under her shirt.

"Uhm...boss, sorry to interupt..but were about to have company." Mike said seeing the flashing lights in the distance.

"Shit..get in the fucking van whore." Jason said pushing Liv inside the van viciously. Olivia followed instructions, she was glad for the "interruption".

"Okay, Mike...drive." Jason ordered.

"They're coming up on us.." Mike said in a worried voice.

"Okay, here's what were gonna do, Un tie daddy, we're y'all's cousins, got it? Don't tip them off or I won't hesitate to shoot you all." Jason said flashing the gun quickly.

"Oh man, here it is." Mike said as he pulled off to the side, seeing the flashing lights closing in on them.

"He-hello Officer." Mike said as he rolled down his window.

"Sir, can you step out of your vehicle?" The Officer asked. Olivia's heart was pounding as she held onto her daughter tightly, she was for sure this was there get away, their saviuor.

"O-okay." Mike replied. "What seems to be the problem." Mike asked nervously.

"We got a call about you forcing a family into your van, now that wouldn't be true, would it?" The Officer asked as he popped his gum.

"Uhm, no sir..these are my cousins, and we def-." Mike was cut off by a loud Jason who stormed into the conversation.

"How about you ask them, they wont mind telling you." Jason said opening up the door to the frightened Liv.

"Ma'am, are you their cousin?" He asked looking suspicious. Olivia didn't say a word, she just stared.

"Tell em'." Jason ordered.

"Sir, you need to step off." The Officer said putting his hand out in front of Jason.

"Listen, maybe we can work something out." Jason said creepily.

"Oh yea, like what?" The Officer asked intrigued.

"Maybe you can have some alone time with our friend here, she's feisty." Jason said looking Liv up and down.

"No..that's my wife, if you touch her, I'll kill you." Brian yelled as he got out of the van. "Listen, we're NYPD, I'm a cop..she's a detective, they kidnapped us..they said-" Brian was cut off by a blow to the head with the back of the pistol Jason was holding.

"God, he talks to much." Jason said now holding his gun to the back of the Officer's head. "Take our offer or we'll be forced to blow your damn brains out." Jason ordered.

The Officer decided to play along "Okay, she's a hot piece of ass, come on." He said ordering Olivia out of the car.

"I-I can't, I won't leave my dau-" Olivia was trying to explain.

"Come on whore." The Officer ordered, pulling Liv out by her arm.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby." Liv pleaded as she was forced to leave her daughter.

"Listen, please help us, please..." Olivia begged. hoping he wasn't anything like Lowell Harris, and that he was a good cop.

"Just get in the back." He ordered pushing her down into the car.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do, I will be updating like usual now. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry this was a bit shorter than I would've liked. What do you think about the cop? Crooked or is he their saviour? Find out next chapter.**_


End file.
